The Poet in the Millitary
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: A state Alchemist in the Eastern Division has been promoted to Lieutenant and sent to Central! What Romance, Humor, or Chaos ensue? .: Sweet Poet Hillshire or Beautiful SharpShooter Hawkeye? Hmm... :.
1. Enter the Silver Winds Alchemist!

Promotions - Central Division/Eastern Division

Gabrielle Hillshire

The Silver Winds Alchemist

Promotion: Central Division- 2nd Lieutenant

-

-

Colonel Roy Mustang of the Central Division,

This promotion was brought forward by King Bradley August 25th, 1800 hrs. This decision was met due to certain difficulties we have come to see, you might be able to handle well.

Eastern Division

-

-

It was one fine autumn evening to ride on train. _'The sky is orange red, yellow and pink highlights along a few traces of purple blotches along the clouds-- Clouds made of golden powder, spread across the reddish orange September evening sky.'_

These were the thoughts of young raven haired lady seated in the afternoon train to Central. She was on the back seats, writing down on a notepad, a yellow canary perched on her right shoulder seeming to peer at her notepad. She had a smile on her face, making her pale appearance seem warm instead of cold. She was wearing a beige button up shirt, slightly unbuttoned and her long sleeves rolled up, underneath is white spaghetti strap shirt, and a small golden chain. She was also wearing a brown short skirt, and brown pointed boots. On her hands were worn fingerless white gloves, a transmutation circle drawn ontop.

She was still smiling, as she looked down at her notepad. Then she said, "I'll read it to you..."

She cleared her throat and turned to the canary saying, "September is a warm yet cold month, filled with colorful leaves and blue-cold winds. As I look for you between the red, yellow and orange, I almost hear your laughter in range. As I run closer to you, I can feel your heart, as I can feel my breathing in my chest. I can feel your fiery red passion, going into my cold, black soul."

The canary seemed to understand and chirped. The girl laughed softly and said, "See? I told you, I should have been a poet instead of joining the military..." She sighed as she looked out the window, and spoke in a whisper, "But that was what father wanted, no?"

-

-

Enter, The Silver Winds Alchemist!

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, handsome womanizer, and without doubt popular for his smirk, is sleeping on his desk on top of signed and unsigned papers. What a disappointment, huh? Well anyways, he wasn't asleep for long. Right in front of him was 1st lieutenant Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, beautiful, perfect model of a soldier, and excellent sharp shooter, her gun out pointed straight at his head. She pressed it a bit on his head and then pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Colonel Roy Mustang's eyes opened wide and his hand went straight for his pen and began to do his paperwork. Right behind him on the wall was a bullet hole, still smoking. Riza Hawkeye sighed, bringing her gun to it holster. She took out an envelope and glanced at the Colonel who was scribbling like there was no tomorrow.

"Letter from Eastern, Sir," She said, handing him the envelope now that he had looked Mustang took it and read it.. Then he blinked. And blinked again. He cocked his head then said, "Gotta go... Hawkeye. Havoc."

Lt. Hawkeye and Havoc looked down at the colonel and said, "Sir?"

Mustang stood up and began for the door. He turned to them, "We havea state alchemistcoming... Havoc, take us to the Station."

Havoc and Hawkeye left paperwork on their desks and walked behind the Colonel and began for the car. Once they were in, Havoc drove to the Station. All got off and walked towards the train. All trying to look for someone in uniform.

Then out of nowhere, the heard a squeal. They all turned to see a young, raven haired woman.The young woman pointed atColonel Mustangand said, "You must be Colonel Mustang!"

Mustang looked down at the young woman and said, "Yes, I am..."

The young woman saluted and said, "Silver Winds State Alchemist, Gabrielle Hilshire reporting from Eastern Command Center."

Hawkeye and Havoc exchanged glances and looked down at the girl. The Colonel smirked and said, "You must be the New Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Mustang nodded and Gabrielle let down her hand. Havoc and Mustang looked at Gabrielle up and down. It was then that Hawkeye said, "Why aren't you in uniform?"

The Colonel and Havoc pouted. Gabrielle scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly, "Forgot. But-- Hey!"

Havoc and Mustang kept staring at her. They were lookingup and down.Gabrielle's eyes twitched and she took out her gun aiming at them. Havoc and Mustang soon were turning away watching something else.

Hawkeye laughed softly at her actions and said, "Always works, eh?"

Gabrielle looked up at Hawkeye with aquestioning glance, then grinnedsaying, "Yeah.. Am I gonna have to do this all the time?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

* * *

No flames, Constructive criticism will do. 


	2. Rescued from Hughes

Wednesday. Gabrielle liked Wednesday. Well in Eastern, anyways. It was coffee day. And boy she loved coffee. It was her fuel for the day. The coffee here was, according to Jean Havoc, lousy. So he said he _had_ to drink more than normal. Gabrielle laughed as she remembered that comment. She had a desk next to Riza Hawkeye, so she felta bit protected from the usual flames Colonel Mustang would snap out at Maes Hughes. Apparently, she thought, they were close friends.

Or was this normal behaviour? She had to stay in Central to make sure which it was... She hadn't had any real conversations with anyone, really but with Lt. Hawkeye or Lt. Havoc.

And so it was the Silver Wind Alchemist's second week in Central and she was having second thoughts. Somehow this place was strict, but in a way just to lax for her. Or maybe she actually liked the people over here? Once again she thought she'd have to stay a it longer to know.

She was serving herself coffee, when suddenly someone squealed into her ear. It was a man. Not just a man, but Maes Hughes. She shrieked and almost dropped her coffee. She then said with an irritating twitch, trying hard to keep her voice low, since he was her superior.

"Hughes..!"

Maes Hughes just grinned and showed Gabrielle a Picture of Elyssia in a sandbox, making small mudcakes. Hesaid, "Oh, C'mon Lieutenant! Isn't she adorable!"

Gabrielle twitched again ansd said, "You already showed me that picture, Lt. Colonel..!" Gabrielle retorted. She was itching to take out her gun. But our family man, Maes Hughes, seemed to ignore it or to not know how much Gabrielle just wanted to aim her gun at him. So he kept on rambling about his daughter, until--

"Hughes! Leave Hillshire alone."

Gabrielle turned her head to the voice. The man who had prvented Hughes from taking out another picture from his pocket, was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang.

Hughes then said, "Oh Roy chill, I was just showing her Elyssia! Cute Elyssia!" He then walked away and to another soldier to show his picture of Elyssia. Mustang just sighed and turned to look at Gabrielle.But to his surprise, she was already leaving. His jaw dropped. A few seconds later he composed himself and walked after her. After Gabrielle noticed she said, "Yes, Colonel?"

Mustang then said, his trademark smirk playing at the end of his lips, "No 'Thank you for saving me from Hughes'or 'Hello, Colonel'?"

Gabrielle looked up at him and said, "Umm... Nope."

Roy Mustang's jaw dropped again as Gabrielle walked away to their office. He groaned and then began after her again. But befroe both got in the offfice she chuckled and winked at him, "I already said good morning and I already said thank you the last time Hughes did that."

Then Gabrielle wlked in and took a seat next to Lt. Haweye. The Leuitenant's eyes seemed to look over at him, but as soon as Mustang looked back to make sure, Hawkeye was laughing at something Gabrielle had said.

The Colonel sighed and sat in his own desk studying both women. _'Sweet Poet Hillshire or Beautiful Shooter Hawkeye..? Hmm...'_

* * *

Read and Review. 


End file.
